


1: Classic Coffee Shop AU

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 1/31: Classic Coffee Shop AUHiding from the cops Oswald hides in a coffee shop and challenges the Riddler.Read Series notes for Challenge details.





	1: Classic Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> My first coffee shop fic! I almost feel like a real fic writer now. Lol.

Oswald was being followed, he ducked into the coffee shop without thinking. The shop was nearly empty at this time of day, too late for the morning rush and too early for the lunch crowd. Assuming this place ever had more than a few customers at a time.

 

The logo on the glass door was of an oversized top hat with a tag attached to the rim that read: The Mad Hatter! And three tea cups, the red one had the word tea, the blue said coffee, and the green just had a piece of cake.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Oswald turned away from the window in time to see the cop that had been following him walk by. It would be best to stay put in case the cop doubled back when he realized he had lost his pursuit.  

 

“Help me?” he just noticed the tall, thin, young man behind the counter.

 

“I'm assuming you want coffee,” the strange barista shrugged. “You look like you've been awake for days.”

 

Oswald had certainly looked better, he knew, but that was to be expected being on the run from both the cops and the mob. He had half the mind to tell this nobody coffee shop employee whom he had just insulted. But that cop could still be out there looking for him. He should have never gone to see his mother! Of course the GCPD had the apartment under watch.

 

“What do you recommend?” he stepped up to the counter.

 

“Don't order the pumpkin latte,” the barista made a face. “It's not even pumpkin. Did you know most companies use artificial pumpkin flavoring because it's cheaper?”

 

“I'm afraid I don't even like coffee.” Oswald tried to read the menu but it didn't make much sense to him. Un-birthday Cake Coffee didn't really tell him much.

 

“I can be brewed or read, green or black, cold or warm, in a cup, pot, or kettle, what am I?” the barista asked.

 

“I'm sorry… did you… was that a joke?” Oswald was confused by this odd man.

 

“It's a riddle,” he grinned. “Do you like riddles?”

 

“No.” Oswald preferred puns himself.

 

“I like riddles,” he clapped his hands together. “Do you give up?”

 

“The answer is… tea,” Oswald answered. Really, it wasn't hard to see, the answer was right in front of him.

 

“Bingo, and you didn't even need a hint,” the barista rang the bell on the counter. “You win a free slice of cake with your drink.”

 

“I wasn't even aware we were playing a game.”

 

“You've challenged the Riddler and won, sir,” he pointed to a poster on the wall showing a green question mark with the words: Challenge the Riddler for a Free Slice of Cake.

 

“The Riddler?” Oswald questioned.

 

“Jervis came up with the name,” he shrugged. “He doesn't like giving away free product, but not many customers like to play. Everyone is always in such a rush. No one has the time for riddles.”

 

“Jervis is the owner?” Oswald found himself hoping this mysterious Jervis wasn't a jealous lover.

 

“Yep, well, him and Jonny, his boyfriend,” he pushed his glasses up. “So, what kind of tea can I make you?”

 

“I'll take a white tea,” Oswald answered. “Cream not milk.”

 

“One white tea, and lemon cake coming up.” The so-called Riddler started making his order. “I didn't get your name, it's for the cup.” He held up the cup and marker.

 

“Oz,” Oswald did not know why he had given his real name.

 

“My name is Ed. Ed Nygma,” he handed the cup of of tea over the counter. “And I know who you are.”

 

Oswald took the cup from Ed Nygma and turned it around, where his name should have been was a surprisingly detailed drawing of a penguin. His mouth went dry.

 

“Then you must know I am wanted for the murder of my step family,” he looked at Ed. “If I can kill my step siblings and feed them to my step mother like dogs, imagine what I could do to a lone barista in an empty coffee shop.”

 

“Did you know penguins often steal chicks that do not belong to them?” Ed asked. “Also, homosexual tendencies are quite common among certain penguin breeds.”

 

“Are you… flirting with me, Mr Riddler?” Oswald did not know what to make of this Ed Nygma.

 

“The Wednesday cake is carrot,” he blushed. “If you would like to challenge the Riddler again that is.”

 

“And how many riddles does it take to ask for a date?”

 

“Seven,” he handed Oswald the bag with the cake.

 

“I will see you tomorrow, Ed Nygma.”

 

“Mr. Penguin, you forgot to pay-.”

 

The door closed behind Oswald.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I slip in a small hint of hattercrow? Yes. Yes. I did.
> 
> I actually forgot to have Oswald pay.. So I had him walk out without paying. Oops.


End file.
